


London Blues

by ellssa



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три года работы Жозе Моуриньо в "Челси"</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Blues

Если спросить у людей, что они могут сказать про високосный год, реакция большинства будет одинакова. «Пора несчастий», - не колеблясь, скажут девять из десяти.  
  
Если спросить у людей, что они могут сказать про 2004 год, никто не подумает прежде всего, что он был високосным.  
  
Американцы со смешанными чувствами вспомнят «войну Марвина Химейера». Политологи равнодушно – десяток крошечных неблагополучных стран, в которых сменились правительства. Европейцы с досадой – десяток не таких уж крошечных, получивших вожделенное место в ЕС.   
  
Любители музыки, по-прежнему удивляясь, скажут, что на Евровидении в этот год победила певица из – тут многим придется поднапрячь память – Украины. Не меньше неожиданностью, правда уже для спортивных болельщиков, стали победы Анастасии Мыскиной на Ролан Гаррос и Марии Шараповой на Уимблдоне.  
  
Тур де Франс, напротив, сюрпризов никому не преподнес. На Елисейских Полях в очередной раз чествовали Лэнса Армстронга.  
  
Однако главной спортивной сенсацией в 2004 г. объективно стала сборная Греции по футболу. Следовало ли благодарить за это благосклонность Гермеса или железную дисциплину, привитую немецким тренером, но эллины впервые в своей истории победив на чемпионате Европы. Месяцем позже футбольная сборная Аргентины поддержала почин, впервые в своей истории выиграв золотые медали Олимпийских Игр.   
  
Впрочем, достижением это посчитали немногие. В большинстве своем болельщики не очень высокого мнения об олимпийском футболе: он кажется им бессмысленным и не слишком профессиональным. Для этих ревнителей клубных интересов даже первенство национальных сборных понемногу теряет свою значимость, превращаясь из престижного турнира в мероприятие, скорее бесполезное и опасное для здоровья игрока. Все самые серьезные схватки, по их мнению, уже давно переместились на арену клубного футбола. А тот клуб, который выигрывает Лигу чемпионов, считается ими в куда большей степени властителем Европы, чем сборная, официально выигравшая этот титул.  
  
В 2004 году победу в Лиге чемпионов разыгрывали между собой французский «Монако» и португальский «Порту». В пользу «Порту» говорили триумфальное шествие в домашнем чемпионате и завоеванный Кубок УЕФА. «Монако» уповал на талант Дидье Дешама (в прошлом великого защитника, а теперь, казалось, великого тренера в будущем) и двух блистательных игроков - Людовика Жюли и Фернандо Морьентеса. Звезда Мори в тот год сияла особенно ярко, словно насмехаясь над теми, кто видел в нем лишь досадную помеху под ногами гениального Роналдо. Однако даже она оказалась бессильна. «Монако» проиграл 0-3.   
  
Празднование большой победы португальского футбола видел весь мир. Операторы педантично следили за всеми футболистами, ловя любые оттенки эмоций на их лицах, и лишь изредка в объективы их камер попадал тренер «Порту». Несостоявшийся футболист и бывший переводчик Бобби Робсона, который, получив медаль, сел рядом со своими детьми на скамейке запасных, вызывал у них пока не слишком большой интерес. Знай они, что этот человек в новом сезоне возглавит «Челси», их отношение было бы иным.  
  
Романа Абрамовича и Питера Кеньона, которые к тому моменту уже согласовали переход Жозе Моуриньо, не заботило его прошлое. Куда большее значение для них имела его манера держаться, амбиции и безжалостная решимость их реализовать. Дешам, стоявший в их списке вторым, проиграл в сравнении с Моуриньо так же безоговорочно, как «Монако» - «Порту». Хотя великий француз наверняка согласился бы лишиться и десятка тренерских мест, только чтобы для его команды повторилось чудо «Манчестера» пятилетней давности.  
  
  
«Что вам нужно, чтобы добиться успеха?» - Абрамович задавал вопрос с плохо скрываемым любопытством. Рядом с ним сидел Питер Кеньон, на дальнем конце овального стола, слишком большого для четырех человек, притаился какой-то мужчина неясного рода занятий. У дверей застыли два телохранителя.   
Взгляд Моуриньо остался ясным. «Мне нужен один человек, только один. Без него ничего не выйдет».   
  
Эти слова удивили русского миллиардера не меньше, чем его насмешило обещание нового специалиста завоевать два трофея в первый же сезон. Через год Абрамович смеялся над собой, вспоминая свои колебания прежде чем разрешить португальцу привести свою тренерскую команду в клуб. Руй Фариа (тот самый человек, незаменимость которого была воспринята с таким скептицизмом) отвечал в ней за физподготовку, Сильвинью Лоура тренировал вратарей, Балтемар Брито выполнял роль одновременно конфидента для игроков и кого-то вроде цепного пса, следящего за дисциплиной в команде. Андре Виллаш-Боаш, талантливый молодой человек, напоминавший чем-то самого Моуриньо в молодости и обещавший вырасти в чертовски хорошего тренера, пока занимался анализом команд-соперников. Помощником Моуриньо стал Стив Кларк, местный специалист, доставшийся ему в наследство от менее успешных предшественников.  
  
Абрамович не пожалел денег: вместе с новым тренером в клуб пришли семь новых игроков. Через год эта команда выиграла Премьер Лигу, набрав рекордное количество очков, забив рекордное количество голов и пропустив меньше всех за всю историю английского чемпионата. Это было не просто первое чемпионство «Челси» с 1955 года. Это был сокрушительный триумф.  
  
На второй год приобретения, сделанные Моуриньо, обошлись Абрамовичу еще в 53 миллионов фунтов. «Челси» начал новую беспроигрышную серию, уверенно идя на новый рекорд по завоеванным очкам. Фанаты бесновались на «Шед-енд» от восторга и скандировали имя Моуриньо наравне с именами игроков. Они еще не знали, что над головой удачливого тренера собираются тучи.  
  
Исполнительный директор «Челси» Питер Кеньон все чаще стал думать, что успех клуба во многом зависит от игроков, которых купил он, но почему-то ни болельщики, ни Абрамович не ценят этого в полной мере. Глава скаутов Френк Арнесен мечтал избавиться от Моуриньо с момента своего появления в клубе. Советника Абрамовича по футбольным вопросам Пита де Виссера все больше раздражала невозможность решать по своему разумению футбольную политику клуба через голову португальского упрямца. Тот был чересчур дерзок, слишком умен и остер на язык до такой степени, что победить его в спорах оказалось сложнее, чем на футбольном поле.   
  
*  
 **16 апреля 2006 г.**  
  
«Народный председатель» был хорошим пабом. Фанаты «Челси», конечно, презрительно фыркали, в разговорах между собой называя его «пристанищем туристов и яппи», но свои семьи, девушек или деловых партнеров приводили сюда, а не в «Шед» или «Белый олень».  
  
Хозяин паба Сэм Хардинг, который сам наливал посетителям пиво за барной стойкой, больше всего походил на вековой английский дуб. Он был высок, кряжист, усат и болел за «Челси» с 1955 года. «Отец взял меня на стадион в день, когда мне исполнилось семь. Я сидел у него на шее и видел громадное поле с ма-ахонькими фигурками игроков. Это был тот самый матч, в котором «Челси» завоевал свое первое чемпионств. Да-а… Я помню, как «Сноз» Силлет подошел к точке. Как он посмотрел на вратаря, а потом ударил! Точно в цель! И весь стадион кричал: «Гол! Гол!». И я, мелочь такая, на плечах у своего отца тоже поднимал ручонки к небу и кричал вместе с ними. Да-а… С той пасхальной субботы мое сердце навеки отдано этим парням в синем», - не уставал он рассказывать случайным гостям или постоянным посетителям, которые ленились отойти от стойки.   
  
Если Сэм Хардинг говорил не о футболе, он говорил о Мэттью Хардинге. «Дядя Харди», как называли его многочисленные знакомые, очень гордился тем, что является его однофамильцем. И до сих пор считал именно его, а не Романа Абрамовича настоящим спасителем «Челси». После гибели Мэттью Хардинга дядя Харди ходил мрачным несколько недель, а потом за одну ночь снял старую вывеску с изображением кружки пива и переименовал свое заведение в «Народный председатель», отдавая таким образом дань памяти своему кумиру. Как ни странно, название прижилось. Сейчас уже никто не вспоминал, что когда-то над входной дверью из темного дерева красовалась простенькая надпись «У Харди».  
  
Дядя Харди был консервативен не только в своей привязанности к футбольному клубу. Внутри «Народного председателя» нельзя было найти ни пластиковых панелей, ни дизайнерских изысков из гладкого металла. «Старое, доброе, надежное дерево, что может быть лучше?» - говорил он, похлопывая рукой по массивной стойке.  
  
Темные от времени стены украшали фотографии. По этим небольшим квадратикам можно было, как в музее, прочитать всю историю побед «Челси» и познакомиться с его игроками. Экспозиция начиналась у самых дверей героями последних лет - Супер Френки Лэмпардом и Арьеном Роббеном, за ними следовали кумиры 1990-х – Виалли, Дан Петреску и легенды прошлого, среди которых снимки Питера Бонетти и Чарли Кука выделялись своим нестандартным размером. Фотография «Короля Стемфорд-Бридж» Питера Осгуда до сих пор висела в черной рамке, свидетельствуя о недавней болезненной потере для всех «синих». Стена вокруг нее была залеплена разноцветными стикерами, на которых посетители оставляли последние напутствия «волшебнику»: «Мы с тобой Оззи», «Хорошей игры наверху» или просто короткое «Покойся с миром». Рядом с портретом Осгуда висела большая фотография Мэттью Хардинга, которого кто-то снял на фоне Северной трибуны. Он открыто улыбался, забавно поднимая брови, а за ним можно было различить смутные фигуры болельщиков, вздымавших руки вверх в радостном приветствии.  
  
Дядя Харди знал толк не только в футболе. Получив свой паб в наследство от деда, он покумекал немного и не стал превращать его ни в чопорное заведение для приличной публики, ни в место сбора фанатских группировок. «Я хочу видеть здесь тех, кто любит футбол, а не тех, кто самоутверждается за его счет», - улыбался он, и тяжелой рукой выставлял за двери всех, кто не подчинялся трем простым правилам: «Разговаривай негромко. Пей вдоволь. Чуди в меру». Для остальных в пабе всегда играла музыка, заглушавшая слова, не предназначенные для чужих ушей, и царил полумрак, позволявший совершать даже эксцентричные поступки, не опасаясь косых взглядов.  
  
Этим вечером под песню Робби Вильямса одинокая пара танцевала ча-ча-ча прямо в центре зала. Высокая статная женщина с хорошей, чуть полноватой фигурой двигалась с непринужденной грацией. Ее партнер, несколько уступавший ей в пластичности, компенсировал этот недостаток южной страстью, которую вкладывал в танец. Это был симпатичный шатен лет двадцати пяти с копной вьющихся волос. Его глаза блестели от удовольствия, волосы растрепались, и сердца некоторых посетительниц сладко замирали от надежды увидеть когда-нибудь рядом с собой такого кавалера. В отличие от дам, у компании из пяти человек за столиком возле самой стены танец вызывал совершенно другие мысли.   
  
\- Не знал, что Руй танцует, - плотный лысеющий мужчина, развернулся на стуле еще больше, чтобы не упустить ни одного движения пары. Его спортивные штаны и мастерка смотрелись странно на фоне одежды остальных посетителей.  
  
Невысокий молодой человек – самый юный в этой компании – улыбнулся.  
  
\- Разве этому не учат всех в детстве?  
  
Он тут же покраснел. В его голосе слишком явственно слышались нотки легкого превосходства. Он был темно-рыжим, с бледной прозрачной кожей, поэтому румянец предательски расползся по щекам яркими пятнами. Его спутники засмеялась, а ничем не примечательный мужчина лет сорока, сидевший слева от него, взъерошил ему волосы, от чего молодой человек покраснел еще сильней.  
  
\- Ох уж мне эти португальцы! У каждого второго из них был учитель танцев в детстве, а каждый первый ходил в студию. Спроси любого англичанина, Андре, и он скажет, что только футбол занятие для настоящих мужчин.  
  
\- Странный критерий определения настоящих мужчин, - пробормотал Андре.  
  
\- А я не умею танцевать. Но не против научиться, - мужчина по правую руку с Андре с видимым удовольствием пододвинул к себе полную кружку пива. Он представлял собой полную противоположность рыжему юноше, буквально излучавшему невинность и смущение. Мужчина был высок, плечист, с черными курчавыми волосами и низким лбом, который придавал ему сходство с боксером. – На танцах можно встретить настоящих красоток. И хорошо провести потом с ними время.  
  
\- Думаешь, Руй с ней спит, Балтемар? - Стив Кларк, мужчина с непримечательной внешностью, прищурился, оценивая женщину по-новому.  
  
\- Руй любит свою невесту, - обладатель мастерки вклинился в разговор, продолжая следить за танцующими.   
  
\- Силвинью, я тоже люблю свою жену, - Балтемар Брито пожал плечами, – но это не значит, что я должен отказывать себе в маленьких радостях жизни. А эту сам бог велел… Вы посмотрите, какие бедра… А какая грудь!  
  
Женщина в этот момент резко развернулась на каблуках, и подол платья эффектно закрутился вокруг ее ног. Брито восхищенно свистнул. Кто-то из посетителей паба тоже засвистел, из-за барной стойки донеслись редкие раскатистые хлопки.   
  
Музыка закончилась. Молодой человек отступил на шаг от женщины, коротко поклонился и поднес ее руку к губам, что вызвало новую волну свиста и аплодисментов. Женщина раскраснелась, было видно, что ей приятно такое внимание. Она что-то сказала своему партнеру, и они вместе вышли из зала.  
  
\- На его месте, я бы сейчас отвез ее в какой-нибудь роскошный отель, откуда открывается вид на небо и город. И не выпускал из постели до самого восхода солнца, - Брито все не успокаивался. Андре опять покраснел – он оказался единственным, кто расслышал следующую фразу, сказанную шепотом на португальском. Или не единственным. Силвинью громко фыркнул.  
  
\- И как тебе только удается сочетать романтику с такой пошлостью?   
  
\- Она чертовски хороша! И просто так отпустить ее может либо слепец, либо безумец. Вон Жозе бы свой шанс не упустил, - и Брито повернулся всем телом к последнему участнику компании – ведь хороша же, Жозе! Не верю, что ты оставил бы без внимания такую красотку.  
  
Последняя реплика вызывала смешок у Кларка и тонкую улыбку у Андре. Эта улыбка мелькнула и пропала, унеся с собой едва осязаемое впечатление излишнего цинизма, не вязавшегося с его юным лицом.  
  
Человек, к которому обратился Брито, до того момента не принимал участия в оживленной перепалке. Ничуть не преувеличив, его можно было бы назвать ошеломительно притягательным. Темно-серый костюм, сидевший на нем с небрежной элегантностью, волосы цвета соли с перцем, светло-янтарные глаза, четко очерченный рот – неудивительно, что женщины за соседними столиками нет-нет, да бросали за него взгляды из-под ресниц, мимо своих друзей или кавалеров. Он наблюдал за танцем неподвижно и молчаливо, что свидетельствовало о напряженном внимании.  
  
\- Да. Там есть на что посмотреть, - голос у него оказался под стать внешности, с округлыми интонациями, создававшими ощущение некой вальяжности, из-за чего собеседникам казалось, что на них смотрят сверху вниз.  
  
\- Похоже, Руй никого никуда не повез, - вмешался Кларк.  
  
Под любопытствующими взглядами компании молодой человек вернулся к своему столику в одиночестве. Вблизи стало видно, что ему больше двадцати пяти, однако, одной его улыбки хватило, чтобы снова об этом забыть.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- И ты не с ней? – возмущение Брито было громкоголосым.  
  
\- Я проводил ее до такси.  
  
\- Балтемар хочет спросить, - посмеиваясь в стакан, объяснил Сильвинью, – почему ты не отвез ее в отель и не залюбил до полусмерти.  
  
\- Мы друзья.  
  
Этот ответ вызвал презрительное фырканье Балтемара, которое Руй проигнорировал, потянувшись за лагером. В последний момент что-то в бутылке его не устроило, и он плеснул себе в стакан воды.  
  
\- Монах. Трезвенник... – воспитание боролось в душе Брито с протестом, и он щедрой россыпью швырял эпитеты, чтобы выразить хоть небольшую часть владевших им эмоций. Протест в итоге победил. – Но почему?!  
  
Возмущенное недоумение в его голосе вызвало дружный смех.  
  
\- Скажи ему, Руй, - приказал Жозе, подкрепляя свои слова требовательным взглядом, - иначе он не уймется.  
  
Руй Фариа вопросительно приподнял брови. Его друзья после нескольких лет знакомства смирились с его манерой отвечать на расспросы о личной жизни вежливой улыбкой. Для Жозе он готов был делать исключение, но тот редко пользовался открывавшимися перед ним возможностями.   
  
\- Мы друзья, - Руй постарался ответить максимально ясно, чтобы сразу закрыть тему. - У нас похожая работа, общее хобби, мы знаем друг друга сто лет, еще с университета. Секс только все испортит, потому что отсутствие обязательств обидит и ее, и меня. Лучше хорошо дружить, чем плохо расходиться.   
  
\- Не понимаю, а...- Брито немедленно оживился, надеясь воспользоваться внезапной разговорчивостью Руя.  
  
-Брито хватит, - прервал его Жозе с усмешкой. – Ты получил ответ на свой вопрос. Мы здесь собрались не для того, чтобы обсуждать взгляды Руя на его личную жизнь. Даже если они кажутся тебе оригинальными.  
  
\- Мы хотели отпраздновать, - Андре Виллаш-Боаш ухватился за возможность перевести разговор на другую тему. Он все еще испытывал неловкость, обсуждая женщин в большой компании. Чувствуя, что у него горят даже кончики ушей, он быстро подвинул к себе свой стакан.  
  
\- А что мы празднуем? - Кларк махнул официантке, делая новый заказ. Он выпил больше остальных, и кончик его носа уже налился таким интенсивно красным цветом, какой сделал бы честь любому светофору Британского королевства. – Победу над «Болтоном»?   
  
\- Чемпионство.  
  
\- О, Жозе, – Сильвинью засмеялся, - до чемпионства нам надо брать еще минимум четыре очка. Не думай, что я сомневаюсь в ребятах, но… сам знаешь. Не гони коней, не застрянешь на переправе.  
  
Тот взмахнул рукой, с поистине королевским пренебрежением отметая этот призыв к осторожности.  
  
\- Мы станем чемпионами. У меня предчувствие.  
  
Однако не успели они поднять кружки, как дверь паба распахнулась, и в зал практически ввалилось человек десять. Молодые люди, все как один, были одеты в одинаковые кожаные куртки, и распространяли вокруг себя крепкий дух перегара.  
  
\- Пофиг нам, где играть – нам «Челси» надо поддержать! – проскандировал один из них, вскидывая руку над головой в такт кричалке.  
  
\- Пофиг нам, с кем играть – всех «Челси» будет побеждать! – хором отозвались ему ответ.   
  
\- Похоже, победа над «Болтоном» кому-то ударила в голову, – тихо прошептал Кларк. Сильвинью ему подмигнул, наклоняясь над столом  
  
\- На что спорим, что ни один из них уже не помнит, какой клуб мы обыграли вчера, а с каким играем завтра?  
  
Их заметили.  
  
\- Эй, да тут Моу! – гаркнул во всю мощь коротко стриженый великан, куртка которого не сходилась на широкой груди.   
  
Молодые люди немедленно положили руки на плечи друг другу, с недюжинной сноровкой мгновенно окружив столик. Они запрыгали, словно на трибуне, и запели на весь паб.  
  
\- Жозе Моуриньо, Жозе Моуриньо, Жозе Моуриньо, Жозе Моуриньо.  
  
Опрокинув в себя кружку лагера, к хору фанатов присоединился Брито. Его примеру последовали Кларк и Силвинью. Руй с Андре ограничились ритмичными хлопками в такт. Жозе улыбался и явно наслаждался происходящим. Наконец, он поднял свой бокал вина, и фанаты засвистели.   
  
\- Они любят тебя, - в глазах Андре, когда он смотрел на Жозе, читался восторг, смешанный с жадным любопытством.   
  
\- Люди любят победителей. Их клуб вот-вот выиграет второе чемпионство подряд. Еще три года назад никто из них даже не смел мечтать об этом.  
  
\- И это сделал ты, - Брито, которому все выпитое пиво разом ударило в голову, стукнул бокалом по столу  
  
\- Мы, Балтемар. Это сделали мы.   
  
\- Тогда выпьем за нас!  
  
  
Первым с этой импровизированной вечеринки уехал Сильвинью. Потом Кларк подхватил под руку сопротивляющегося Брито и настойчиво потащил к выходу. Для себя, Жозе и Андре Руй вызвал такси. Первым вышел Андре, нырнув в ночную мглу возле своего дома. Жозе назвал таксисту следующий адрес и, даже не дождавшись, когда заурчит мотор, спросил.  
  
\- Ты правда не спишь с Эрикой, потому что вы друзья?   
  
Начавший было дремать Руй, приоткрыл один глаз.   
  
\- Это ты Балтемар?  
  
\- Балтемар сейчас прячется от своей супруги. А я даю волю своим человеческим слабостям.   
  
\- Среди которых значатся любопытство и привычка лезть в чужие дела, – Руй уселся на сиденье поудобней. – Да. Поэтому.   
  
\- Это называется неравнодушие и внимание к людям, - парировал Жозе, и тут же добавил, возражая на услышанное несколько часов назад объяснение. – Всегда можно хорошо расстаться.   
  
\- Всегда есть шанс обидеть друг друга. Слишком много всего остается после связи, если конечно, это не была одна случайная ночь. Я очень дорожу Эрикой. И не хочу, чтобы она жалела, что познакомилась со мной. Если совсем начистоту, Жозе, я эгоистично желаю навсегда сохранить ее привязанность. Я тоже умею быть эгоистом… Хотя Брито сказал бы, что я все слишком усложняю.  
  
\- Ты все слишком усложняешь, - немного нетерпеливо, как показалось Рую, подтвердил Жозе, но он только покачал головой.   
  
\- Возможно, но с этим ни ты, ни Брито ничего поделаете… А ты хочешь закрутить с ней роман?   
  
\- Я? Роман? – в голосе Жозе было столько искреннего удивления, что Руй непременно попался бы на эту удочку, если бы не слышал этот тон каждый раз, когда Жозе не желал отвечать на вопросы. – Какой роман?  
  
\- Жозе…  
  
\- Руй, - взгляд Жозе был странно темным, - ты так хорошо меня знаешь, неужели ты не догадываешься?  
  
Руй покачал головой. Эрике оставалось только пожелать удачи. Она была очень увлекающейся женщиной, и если Жозе заинтересовался ею всерьез, то свадьба, запланированная на лето, могла и не состояться.  
  
Вспугнутый разговором сон не желал возвращаться. Руй нахмурился. Какая-то мысль, почти потонувшая в расслабленном веселье этого вечера, на мгновение мелькнула на самой поверхности сознания. Необъяснимое желание Жозе говорить о вещах, которые его обычно не интересовали, означало одно…  
  
\- Что происходит?   
  
*  
  
 **17 апреля 2006 г.**  
  
«Челси» - «Эвертон»  
  
Первые минут двадцать этой игре не хватало нерва, будто предыдущий матч выпил досуха все эмоции футболистов. Лишь Эссьен пару раз неожиданно ударил по воротам «ирисок», но не смог разбудить этим ни своих партнеров, ни соперника. «Эвертон» окопался на своей половине поля. «Челси» размеренно пасовал. Все было тихо, сонно, мирно.  
  
Вокруг этого островка спокойствия гудели трибуны «Стемфорд Бридж». Если в начале возбуждение болельщиков подогревалось мыслью, что в случае победы от чемпионства «Челси» будет отделять очко, то постепенно все рациональное в них исчезало под наплывом эмоций. «Игры! Игры! Игры!» – ритмично отстукивали их сердца с каждой новой передачей, не направленной на обострение. Гул нарастал. Тут и там разрозненные группки фанатов пытались что-то скандировать, но их усилия без труда поглощал шум людского моря. А затем с «Шед-енд» грянуло, перекрывая голоса собравшихся 40 тысяч: ПРЫГАЙ, МАМА БРАУН, ПРЫГАЙ, МАМА БРАУН, ТЫ ПОД СТОЛ ВАЛИСЬ НИЧКО-ОМ, Е-И, Е-И, Е-АЙ-ОУ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ СКЛОНИШЬСЯ, КОЛЕНЯМИ СВЕРКНЕШЬ, ПРЫГАЙ, ПРЫГАЙ, НОЖКАМИ ДВИГАЙ, ПРЫГАЙ, МАМА БРАУН- ЙЕ-Е-Е!! Песня перешла в восторженный рев, когда Дрогба обокрал Кэхилла, и супер Френки вдолбил мяч в сетку. 1-0. «Эвертон» тут же бросился отыгрываться. Битти ударил выше ворот, но вместо облегченного вздоха с трибун понеслось издевательское: ОЙ-Е-ЕЙ, ПЕСЕНКА ПЛОХА, ПЕСЕНКА ПЛОХА, ОЙ, ПЕСЕНКА ПЛОХА. ОЙ-Е-ЕЙ, ПЕСЕНКА ПЛОХА, И НИ-ЧЕМ ПЕВ-ЦЫ НЕ ЛУЧ-ШЕ! ЧЕЛСИ! ЧЕЛСИ! ЧЕЛСИ!  
  
И команда завелась, пробуждаясь от сна. Команда услышала хор с трибун. И ответила на поле феерией.   
  
  
Когда прозвучал свисток судьи на перерыв, четыре человека прошли с балкона в помещение приватной ложи Абрамовича. Самый старший из них закрыл за собой дверь, и тут же стало тихо. Рокот стадиона разбивался о забранные окна, оставаясь далеким фоном где-то там снаружи. Предупредительный официант тенью возник в дверях, окинул взглядом гостей Романа Аркадьевича. Ни один из них его не заметил, разве что господин де Виссер едва заметно качнул головой, предупреждая, что ничьи услуги им не потребуются. Еще раз глянув на выставленные бутылки воды и полный бар, официант так же неслышно исчез, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.  
  
Впрочем, задержись этот молодой человек дольше положенного, Абрамович бы не заметил. Они должны были добить «Эвертон», и тогда уже следующий матч может принести им титул! Предощущение большой победы рождало в нем сладкую дрожь охотничьего азарта, близость желанной цели – приятное возбуждение. С его лица не сходила улыбка. Его спутники выглядели более сдержанными. Пожалуй, самым довольным из них можно было назвать Питера Кеньона, исполнительного директора «Челси». Выражение лица этого высокого мощного мужчины с лысой головой говорило об удовлетворении, которое вызывает хорошо проделанная работа. Лицо Пита де Виссера, напротив, оставалось бесстрастным. В этом не было ничего необычного. Он одинаково невозмутимо советовал сменить тренера из-за неудовлетворительных результатов, встречал поражения или становился свидетелем больших побед. Самым недовольным выглядел четвертый человек. Все еще подтянутая фигура выдавала в нем бывшего спортсмена, а вызывающий блеск глаз – неуемную натуру. Нависавшие над глазами тяжелые надбровные дуги придавали ему интригующий и, одновременно, несколько зловещий вид. Его, в общем-то, привлекательное лицо сейчас портило только некое подобие усмешки, в котором кривился рот.  
  
\- Один-ноль! Неплохо, за 25 минут игры, - насмешливо заговорил этот мужчина и, не дожидаясь, пока его поправят, пояснил свою мысль. - Первые 20 минут не в счет. Они их на поле откровенно проспали.  
  
\- А ты не сдаешься, - коротко рассмеялся Абрамович.  
  
Френк Арнесен, глава скаутской службы и спортивный директор «Челси», демонстративно пожал плечами с видом человека, который не хочет, но вынужден говорить правду. Правда, с его точки зрения, состояла в том, что Жозе Моуриньо недостаточно хорошо управляет командой. Весь прошедший год он с редкой изобретательностью доказывал это при любом удобном случае. Доверие к его словам, однако, несколько подрывала откровенная неприязнь Арнесена к португальцу. Абрамович не сдерживал его: во-первых, Френк никогда не возводил полной напраслины, а во-вторых, иногда было просто забавно наблюдать за его попытками уколоть Жозе.  
  
\- Ставлю на нашу победу 2-0 или 3-1, – успокаивающе предположил Кеньон, и Арнесен мгновенно развернулся к нему, как фехтовальщик, готовый встретить нового противника.  
  
\- Удивлен твоим спокойствием, Питер. Разве такая игра идет на пользу нашему имиджу? Или нашей прибыли? Ведь тебя должен волновать этот вопрос. Разве не мы провозглашали свое стремление превратиться в самоокупаемую организацию? Не вижу, каким образом унылое зрелище, которое мы наблюдали полчаса назад, приблизит нас к этой цели.   
  
Чуткому уху пауза, которую выдержал Кеньон, могла показаться слишком короткой. Хотя, возможно, ему не в первый раз приходилось слышать подобные нападки.  
  
\- Конечно, яркая игра приносит больше дохода. Люди платят то, чтобы увидеть зрелище. Но зрелище без побед тоже бессмысленно.  
  
\- Еще чуть-чуть, и ты заговоришь как Моуриньо. Он любит повторять, что в матчах самое главное это победы. А все, кому не нравится зеленая тоска на поле, пусть катятся к черту.   
  
\- Остынь, Френк, - стул под Кеньоном заскрипел, и он облокотился о столешницу, сложив руки в замок. – Нас, бывает, называют сборищем забияк, но еще никто не называл нас скучными.   
  
\- Извини, Питер, - не унимался Арнесен. Его темная высокая фигура на фоне окна приковывала к себе внимание. - А кто были те ребята в синем, которые за полтайма едва не усыпили трибуны?  
  
Абрамович внимательно слушал. Сам он не видел ничего страшного в спокойном начале матча. Играть предстояло еще тайм. Но чем больше он слушал яростные нападки Арнесена, тем больше радость уступала место унылому сырому скептицизму. И общий темп уже казался не слишком высоким. И все ошибки игроков представлялись очевидными. Роман попробовал напомнить себе, что никто из его команды, включая Кеньона, не выражавшего недовольства Моуриньо напрямую, никогда не упускал возможности ткнуть в любую недоработку португальца. Досадуя за отнимаемую радость от футбола, он не удержался от легкой шпильки в адрес спорщиков.  
  
\- Вы не можете отрицать, что именно этот подход принес нам чемпионство в прошлом году и вот-вот принесет его в этом.  
  
Неожиданно ровный гул стадиона плеснулся в окна ложи волной: АБРАМОВИЧ, АБРАМОВИЧ ИГРОКОВ СКУПАЕТ, АБРАМОВИЧ, АБРАМОВИЧ – КЕН В СТОРОНКЕ ОТДЫХАЕТ, ДЛЯ БОГАТЫХ ОН ГЕРОЙ, А ДЛЯ РВАНИ БИЧ, АБРАМОВИЧ, АБРАМОВИЧ, АБРАМОВИЧ.  
  
Вслед за кричалкой послышались аплодисменты, которые рябью прошлись по чаше стадиона. Роман улыбнулся. Ему нравилось слышать, что болельщики ценят его усилия. Еще несколько лет назад «Челси» был лишь осколком славного прошлого. Чемпионство, добытое клубом в незапамятные времена, да пара завоеванных кубков годились лишь на то, чтобы стыдливо прикрывать свою неспособность претендовать на победу в Премьер Лиге. Теперь уже их соперникам приходилось краснеть за свою неспособность обыграть вчерашних неудачников.  
  
Шум за окнами ложи снова изменился. Он становился все громче и громче, и вскоре песня фанатов стала различима даже в ложе. ЖОЗЕ, ЖОЗЕ. ЖОЗЕ, ЖОЗЕ-Е-Е – монотонная мелодия плавно взбиралась по нотам вверх, как старик по ступенькам, а потом, как с горы на велосипеде съехала вниз всего за несколько слов: ЖОЗЕ. ЖОЗЕ, ЖОЗЕ, ЖОЗЕ.  
  
\- А они любят своего тренера, - Абрамович прислушивался к затихающей песне еще несколько минут, понимая, что от чувства легкой досады сегодня не отделаться, даже если его клуб победит 5-0.  
  
\- Ты про этот глас народа, Роман? Я не считаю его истиной в последней инстанции, - фыркнул Арнесен.  
  
\- И людям не должно прислушиваться к тем, кто говорит, что глас народа является гласом Божиим, ибо необузданность толпы всегда граничит с безумием, - тихо процитировал до того молчавший де Виссер.  
  
\- Ты как всегда все усложняешь, Пит, там, где можно обойтись простыми словами. Толпа – это безликая масса, которая желает удовлетворения своих потребностей. Она живет чувствами и не пользуется мозгом. В противном случае сейчас они бы скандировали речевку в честь еще одного кузнеца победы. Что-то вроде: _Е-и, е-и, е-и-о, Без него мы играем ужасно, Е-и, е-и, е-и-о, Фунт зеленый и прекрасный._  
  
На лице де Виссера мелькнула бледная тень вежливой улыбки.  
  
\- Тебе не хватает точности формулировок, Френк.   
  
Арнесен снова фыркнул, как норовистый жеребец. Вся его поза выражала вызов: вскинутая голова, раздувающиеся ноздри. Руками он упирался в спинку стула, грудью нависал над столом и покачивался в такт своим словам. В наступившей секундной тишине все четверо хорошо расслышали новую песню, которую затянул стадион: КОГДА ТЫ ПРИЕХАЛ. НАС ВСЕ ХОРОНИЛИ, А МЫ НЕ ПРОСТО ВЫЖИЛИ, МЫ СНОВА ПОБЕДИЛИ.  
  
\- Не слышал такой, - как-то отстраненно заметил Кеньон.  
  
\- Ты слишком редко бываешь на матчах, Питер, - Арнесен зыркнул на Кеньона с такой непримиримостью, будто тот выступил в поддержку Моуриньо. Казалось, Френк досадовал на себя за то, что не сразу ответил де Виссеру и упустил инициативу. – Иначе знал бы, что это самая популярная песенка на выездных матчах. На домашних, видимо, им еще хватает здравого смысла ее не петь. Или петь не полностью, - видя, что Абрамович не проявляет никакого интереса, Арнесен закусил губы. – У нее весьма любопытный припев. Что-то вроде: ты слишком задираешь нос, для нас ты только денег воз.   
  
Улыбка Абрамовича стала неприятной. Френк Арнесен продолжал смотреть исподлобья на своего могущественного босса. Он понимал, что, поддавшись порыву, ступил на опасную почву. Его склонность к авантюрам и дерзости была одним из тех качеств, за которые его взяли на эту работу. И на которые закрывали глаза, пока он компенсировал их острым умом и умением не переходить границу. Но сейчас Арнесен подошел к ней слишком близко.  
  
\- У меня на родине есть одно выражение… Что-то вроде: «Я не пять фунтов, чтобы всем нравиться», – в голос Абрамовича пробрался тот же холодок, который был заметен в его улыбке.  
  
\- Роман, - Пит де Виссер заговорил спокойно и отстраненно, будто не видел улыбки и не слышал голоса, - эмоции увели нас далеко от темы разговора. У Френка были хорошие намерения, но он использовал выражения, больше подходящие подростку из Ист-энда, который не умеет выбирать ни слова, ни место, ни время для их произнесения. Он испортил нам праздник футбола, - на щеках Аренсена при этих словах вспыхнул румянец, но де Виссер даже не обернулся в сторону своего друга. – Я предлагаю сейчас вернуться к матчу, а завтра обсудить то здравое зерно, которое все же можно найти в сегодняшнем разговоре.   
  
Вот-вот должен был начаться второй тайм. Де Виссер первым вышел на балкон и улыбнулся людскому морю. По его пергаментной коже нитями плотной паутины разбежались морщины. Он подумал об оставшихся за его спиной. Кеньон мыслил категориями прибыли от продаж. Френк не желал видеть ничего, кроме своей вражды с португальцем. Роман, когда речь заходила про футбол, превращался в большого могущественного ребенка, одержимого своим «хочу». Стоит вбросить в этот коктейль имя Шевченко и безобидный до того раствор превратится в смесь совсем иного толка.  
  
  
Второй тайм «Челси» начал, не дожидаясь Роббена, застрявшего в туннеле. Трибуны притихли на какое-то время, но как только Карсли удалили за подкат на Дрогба взорвались одобрительными аплодисментами в адрес судьи и криками: ЭВЕРТОН. ХА-ХА-ХА. ЭВЕРТОН ХА-ХА–ХА, МЫ ВСЕ СМЕЕМСЯ НАД ЭВЕРТОНОМ. ХА-ХА-ХА.  
  
Терри должен был делать счет 2-0. Мяч ушел на угловой, и Дрогба своего не упустил.   
  
Набравшись храбрости, «Эвертон» предпринял вылазку на ворота «Челси», но Макелеле сделал удачный перехват. Трибуны отреагировали тот час же, подхватывая на простенький мотив «макарэны» вслед за запевалами с «Шед-енд»: МАКА, МАКА, МАКАЛЕЛЕ, МАКА, МАКА, МАКЕЛЕЛЕ, МАКА, МАКА, МАКЕЛЕЛЕ, КЛОД МАКЕЛЕЛЕ!  
  
Когда спустя пару минут Эссьен пушечным ударом забил еще один гол, на стадионе воцарилось ликование. До самого конца матча то с одной, то с другой трибуны неслось: Я В ДУБЛИНЕ ЧЕСТНОМ, ГДЕ ДАМЫ ПРЕЛЕСТНЫ, ВПЕРВЫЕ УВИДЕЛ КРАСОТКУ МАЛОУН, ТЕЛЕЖКУ КАТАЛА ПОВСЮДУ, КРИЧАЛА ЧЕЛСИ! ЧЕЛСИ! ЧЕЛСИ!...  
  
*  
 **24 апреля 2006 г.**  
  
Противный звук навязчиво врывался в уши. Руй медленно просыпался, не понимая, почему будильник никак не умолкнет. Он пошарил рукой по тумбочке и, наткнувшись на пластиковый корпус, нажал на кнопку. Звон тут же прекратился. Краем чуточку открытого глаза он заметил, что стрелки показывают что-то в районе полуночи. И какого черта… Или это подружки Лусии, нагулявшись на девичнике, решили нанести визит будущему счастливому супругу? И стоило тогда уступать им весь дом на три дня. Звон раздался снова. На этот раз он был куда ближе и доносился с пола. Для начавшего просыпаться сознания это были уже не просто надоедливые звуки, а пятая симфония Бетховена, которая стояла у него только на одного человека.  
  
\- Да?   
  
\- Руй, не мог бы ты открыть мне дверь?   
  
Судя по голосу, Жозе был так же нетерпелив и бодр в полночь, как при свете дня.   
  
Чтобы попасть в коридор, Рую пришлось пройти через гостиную. В свете ночника было видно, что его почти уже родственник все так же сладко посапывал на разложенном диване. Приземистый, широкоплечий, немного отечный Фернандо чем-то неуловимо напоминал сурка. И спал так же крепко. Его вряд ли разбудило бы даже светопреставление, не то что жалкий звонок в дверь.  
  
\- Мне нужно у тебя переночевать, - объявил Жозе с порога. Он был в костюме. Верхняя пуговица рубашки расстегнута, узел галстука ослаблен. Блестящие глаза. Напряженность, немного слишком резкие движения. То ли рассержен, то ли просто возбужден. По нему всегда было сложно сказать.  
  
\- В этой квартире четыре комнаты, в двух идет ремонт, - коротко предупредил его Руй.   
  
\- Всего четыре? – Жозе оглядывался, замечая и две двери, закрытые полиэтиленом. И гостиную с диваном, на котором виднелись мужские ноги в носках. И полуоткрытую дверь в другую комнату.   
  
\- Это квартира автомеханика, - Руй отчаянно зевнул, - ничего роскошней он позволить себе не может.   
  
Жозе нахмурился.  
  
\- А кто этот тип на твоем диване?  
  
Диван был не его, но вряд ли этот вопрос стоил спора в коридоре в полночь.   
  
\- Мой будущий шурин Фернандо.  
  
\- А у твоего будущего шурина Фернандо нет никаких планов на эту ночь? – спросил Жозе таким тоном, будто совершенно не рассчитывал встретить ночью в чужой квартире её хозяина.  
  
\- Насколько я знаю, он планировал проспать на этом диване до утра. Но можешь чувствовать себя свободно. Его невозможно разбудить… Разве что ведром холодной воды.  
  
\- Он точно брат твоей невесты, а не давно потерянный член семейства Фариа?   
  
\- Я спрошу у мамы, - пообещал Руй, снова зевая. Его способность спать по ночам мертвым сном и неспособность быстро просыпаться служила вечным поводом для шуток в их команде. «Совы» несчастные... Руй сообразил, что Жозе стоит перед ним, сложив руки на груди, только когда тряхнул головой, чтобы выпутаться с крепких объятий дремы.   
  
\- И кровать здесь тоже одна? – не дожидаясь ответа, Жозе развернулся и направился в спальню. Руй последовал за ним. Этот энергичный допрос его внезапно развеселил.  
  
\- Конечно. Один хозяин – одна кровать. Он не рассчитывал, что кроме меня у него будет ночевать еще кто-нибудь.  
  
\- Он болеет за «Тоттенхэм»?  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Я же чувствую, что меня тут не любят, - в устах Жозе это звучало так, будто объясняло все на свете.   
  
\- За «Жил Висенте».   
  
\- Что?   
  
Неудивительно, что Жозе не понял его ответа. Наверное, он как раз прикидывал возможность поместиться на увиденной кровати вдвоем. Широкой ее не сумел назвать даже продавец, который получает деньги за умение профессионально врать. Они с Лусией покупали ее в дополнение к спальному гарнитуру уже расставленному в комнате. Рую нравилась другая кровать, на несколько десятков сантиметров шире, но в ней Лусию не устроил цвет, который она сочла «кричаще золотым». Он тогда уступил. Он вообще часто уступал, когда считал, что проблема не стоит и выеденного яйца, и выбор кровати относился, по его мнению, к таковым. Конечно, свободного пространства немного, но, во-первых, он всегда мерз, а спать, прижимаясь друг к другу, теплее. А во-вторых, посмотрел бы он на того, кто не пришел бы в восторг от перспективы спать в обнимку с Лусией. Нет, вкусы у людей разные: даже Адриану Лиму не все считают красавицей, только… Руй покосился на своего друга. Жозе тоже далеко не все находили привлекательным, но это было единственное, что роднило его и с Лимой, и с Лусией.   
  
\- Он болеет не за «Тоттенхэм», а за «Жил Висенте»… Я тебе как-нибудь расскажу.  
  
А потом Лусия увидела новую кровать - вдвое шире, белого цвета, и в один из дней, когда ему пришлось уехать с «Челси» на выезд, подарила всю мебель Фернандо, купив взамен им домой вожделенный белый сексодром (сталь и эмаль – Руй до сих пор не понимал, как это порождение космической науки могло стоить таких денег. Разве что и правда ее планировали послать на орбиту).   
  
\- Ты спишь слева, - решил Руй. – А я поищу, чем накрыться.  
  
Жозе тут же разделся и нырнул в кровать. Руй присел перед шкафом. Да уж, Фернандо не зря слыл противником излишеств. На трех полках куцыми стопочками был разложен едва ли десяток вещей. Одеяла среди них не было, зато в самом низу отыскалась добротная байковая пижама в легкомысленное зеленое яблочко. Руй натянул ее и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. В зеркале отражалась настоящая жертва чужой благотворительности. Пижама висела на нем складками, плечи болтались где-то в районе локтей, штаны гармошкой собрались возле босых ступней. Еще в зеркале было видно, как Жозе все выше и выше поднимает брови, оценивая открывающийся перед ним вид.   
  
\- А где ключ, Руй?   
  
Фариа недоуменно нахмурился:  
  
\- Ты о чем?  
  
\- Ты посмотри на себя. Это явно доспехи целомудрия. Современный вариант пояса верности для мужчин. Вот я и спрашиваю, где от них ключ?   
  
Хмыкнув, Руй забрался в кровать с противоположной стороны и потушил свет.   
  
\- Не предусмотрен. Это версия лайт, Жозе. Они не защищают, а отпугивают.  
  
Моуриньо фыркнул в ответ. Повисло молчание. Сравнение с поясом целомудрия подтолкнуло мысли Руя в соответствующем направлении. Он представил себе, как они лежат в темноте: Жозе без одежды, накрытый одеялом, и он в байковой пижаме в зеленое яблоко, как рыцарь в доспехах, которые должны оградить его невинность от посягательств темных сил. Его посмотрел на свои босые ноги, белевшие в темноте. А вот носки он забыл одеть. Хотя, чтобы защитить себя со всех стороны ему, наверное, потребовалась бы еще вязаная шапочка. На этом месте он не выдержал. Он так живо нарисовал в воображении свой образ в зеленояблочных пижаме, носках и в шапочке, что расхохотался в голос. И услышал, как рядом с ним весело рассмеялся Жозе.   
  
\- Ты бы еще в простыню завернулся, - простонал сквозь смех Жозе, который, похоже, думал примерно о том же самом.   
  
\- В яблочко, - всхлипнул Руй, и они оба зашлись новым взрывом хохота.   
  
От пижамы Руй избавился. А потом снова забрался в постель, потянув на себя край одеяла.   
  
\- Делись. И не смей его с меня стаскивать. Я плохо сплю, когда мерзну.   
  
Они поворочались, выбирая удобное положение. Пару раз столкнулись руками и пнули друг друга по ногам. Кровать все же была слишком узкой.  
  
\- Я ужинал с Романом, - сказал Жозе, вдруг перестав вертеться. - Он собирается купить Шевченко.   
  
Так вот что пригнало его посреди ночи в чужую квартиру. Руй тоже замер на месте. Три года назад, когда они готовились к Суперкубку Европы, Андре разобрал «Милан» на составные. Вряд ли у кого-нибудь еще в мире на тот момент была более полная информация о «Милане», исключая, возможно, лишь сам «Милан». Андре тогда едва не загнал себя до нервного истощения… Конечно, он не обошел вниманием Шевченко, который в итоге их и прикончил. Играет в схеме 4-4-2. Никогда не играл чистого центрфорварда, так что менять амплуа ему придется в любом случае – любимая схема Жозе 4-3-3. А это либо фланги, либо конкуренция с Дрогба. Довольно сомнительный вариант для игрока под тридцать.   
  
\- Я сказал ему, что Шевченко отличный нападающий, но у меня есть сомнения в том, как он впишется в систему игры.   
  
\- Странно, что ты просто не сказал «нет».  
  
\- По-твоему, я выразился недостаточно ясно? - в голосе Жозе прорезался сарказм.  
  
\- А что говорят Кеньон, Арнесен и де Виссер?   
  
\- Когда тебе надо лечиться, ты идешь к доктору. Когда хочешь чему-то научиться, нанимаешь учителя. Когда тебе нужно улучшить игру команды, ты должен спрашивать, что нужно для этого у тренера. А не у спортивного директора, главного скаута и еще неизвестно кого.  
  
Судя по тому, что Жозе злился и, как будто, продолжал спор, начатый не здесь, вся троица поддерживала Абрамовича в его желании приобрести своего соотечественника. Сам Руй считал украинца хорошим форвардом, достаточно силовым, быстрым и физически готовым, чтобы попробовать встроить его в команду. Но обычно чем больше игрока хотели навязать Жозе, тем меньше Жозе хотел его видеть. К чему это могло привести – известно одному Богу и президентам пары португальских клубов. Разве что украинец проявит страшное желание и ослиное упрямство и сумеет переубедить Жозе. Но будет ли что-то доказывать состоявшаяся футбольная звезда тридцати лет? Захочет ли? Руй в этом сомневался. И если даже фактически завоеванное чемпионство не склонило Абрамовича на сторону его тренера…  
  
\- Их до сих пор что-то не устраивает?   
  
\- Их не устраивает все. Ты думаешь, я не знаю, что они говорят Роману за моей спиной? Если я побеждаю, то недостаточно ярко. Если ярко, то почему со старым составом. Если мы выигрываем с новичками, то в этом нет ничего особенного: игроки, купленные за такие деньги, обязаны хорошо играть.   
  
Это было бы смешно, мрачно подумал Руй, если бы не обстоятельства. Жозе задевало такое отношение к его тренерскому таланту, которое на самом деле было лишь попыткой нескольких человек отвоевать себе влияние. Руй не понимал, почему Абрамович не хочет принимать это во внимание. Почему нельзя просто судить Жозе по его достижениям?   
  
\- Если выиграть оставшиеся три матча, мы побьем прошлогодний рекорд по очкам. Такого до тебя не делал никто.   
  
\- Того, что я добился с этой командой, до меня тоже никто не делал. Всем на это плевать. Я с легкостью могу себе представить, как Арнесен заявляет, что новый рекорд, если он состоится, не имеет значения, так как мы все равно играем не так красиво, как «Барселона».  
  
Руй промолчал. Не потому что был согласен - с его точки зрения, такое заявление на фоне нового рекорда прозвучало бы как минимум глупо - а потому что напор в голосе Жозе уменьшился, будто его отвлекла какая-то мысль.   
  
\- Игры с «Манчестером», «Блэкберном» и «Ньюкаслом»… - зашептал, словно про себя Жозе через некоторое время, и Руй был готов поклясться, что тот прикидывает, что нужно будет сделать в каждом конкретном матче, – неужели ты думаешь, что я бы не попытался выиграть их и без необходимости что-то доказывать?...   
  
\- Он может потягаться с Дидье, – ответил Руй вместо этого, предлагая еще одну возможность для отступления.  
  
\- Дидье превосходит его как центрфорвард.   
  
Точка. Можно было бы еще сказать, что превосходство Дидье пока потенциально. Сам Жозе не раз говорил, что Дрогба до сих пор не раскрылся полностью. А целый Шевченко мог ничем не уступать половине Дидье. Однако Жозе был слишком уязвлен и разозлен. Украинскому форварду придется сражаться за место в основе не только с непосредственным конкурентом.  
  
Разговор угас. Часы вяло тикали на столе, рядом раздавалось мерной дыхание Жозе, и Руй начал проваливаться в дремоту. Уже на самой границе сна, где явь так крепко переплетается со сновидениями, что утром не отличить одно от другого, он почувствовал, как Жозе положил руку на его предплечье и интригующим тоном прошептал:  
  
\- А ты знаешь, что я сплю с мужчинами?   
  
Виновато в этом было сонное состояние или нет, Руй даже не удивился. В конце концов, он был бы никуда не годным тренером, если бы не заметил некоторых вещей еще в «Порту».  
  
\- Мне надеть пижаму, чтобы лишний раз не искушать тебя? - сонно пробормотал он, окончательно засыпая.  
  
Кажется, Жозе в ответ на это рассмеялся.   
  
  
*  
 **30 апреля 2006 г.**  
  
Следующий день после больших побед обычно утомителен. Опьянение проходит, оставляя после себя иногда пустоту, иногда похмелье, и рутинные дела снова напоминают о себе. Именно рутина привела де Виссера и Абрамовича в кабинет Питера Кеньона в воскресенье 30 апреля после матча с «Манчестер Юнайтед», принесшего им победу в чемпионате.   
  
Кто-то мог бы сказать, что в воскресенье никто дел не ведет, особенно во второй половине дня, когда обычные люди с жадностью глотают последние свободные часы перед рабочей неделей. Однако спортивные агенты всегда были особой кастой. Их жизнь состояла не из часов работы или отдыха, а из переговоров и заключенных контрактов. Именно поэтому Кеньон позвонил Абрамовичу в воскресенье утром. Его голос звучал медленно и торжественно, когда он говорил, что вечером им нужно будет обсудить важный вопрос. Эта манера говорить делала его блестящим представителем по контактам с прессой – он заставлял журналистов слушать себя и верить, что они получают важную информацию. Однако торжество, пробивавшееся сквозь вальяжный тон, свидетельствовало, что Кеньону не терпится рассказать о каком-то успехе.   
  
«Я приеду», – пообещал ему Роман. Оценив легкую заминку на том конце провода, он даже развеселился. Его приезд наводил священный ужас, как на игроков, так и на представителей совета директоров. Все они считали его появление предвестником больших и не всегда хороших перемен. Зачастую они были правы, но в этот раз его привели остатки пьянящей радости, которые шлейфом вились за вчерашним днем.  
  
Кабинет Кеньона представлял собой большое помещение в теплых коричневых тонах, которое точно отражало личность хозяина. Все здесь было таким же тяжеловесным и основательным, как и сам Кеньон. Большой т-образный стол для переговоров, безбрежные кожаные кресла, мощные шкафы на сотни лет. На потолке лепнина, две большие подвесные люстры. Мы богаты. У нас безупречный вкус. За нами стоят традиции. Вот о чем говорил этот интерьер любому посетителю. Когда Абрамович, одетый в свои традиционные джинсы, впервые зашел в этот кабинет, он удивленно хмыкнул. Кеньон понимающе улыбнулся. «Я считаю, что в нашей стране футбол несовместим с хай-теком, Роман», - сказал он, делая в имени акцентированное ударение на «о».  
  
В ожидании хозяина кабинета Абрамович с де Виссером расположились в креслах по обеим сторонам стола. Пит внимательно изучал «Гардиан». По въевшейся привычке он сначала читал заголовок, потом статью, сразу же анализируя, стоит ли возвращаться к ней в будущем. Абрамович делил свое внимание между наблюдением за де Виссером и своим телефоном, хотя стоит признать, что телефон занимал его больше. Даша Жукова прислала ему три фотографии, сделанные на последней светской вечеринке. И пусть сообщение, которое их сопровождало, содержало лишь три коротких слова: «Как я обещала», их хватило, чтобы поднять ему настроение.  
  
От фотографий его отвлекал шелест, раздававшийся каждый раз, когда де Виссер переворачивал страницу. Абрамович рефлекторно поднимал глаза на этот звук, и в поле его зрения попадали заголовки статей на обратной полосе. Как обычно самый крупный шрифт британская пресса отвела под политические новости: «Кэмерон между двух огней. Мердок усиливает давление». Статья наверняка была наполнена характерным для хороших политических журналистов ядом: Мердок пытался купить БСкайБ, и в Парламенте по этому поводу поднялась очередная истерика. Секретарь по культуре, с их точки зрения, слишком благосклонно отнесся к этому предложению. Сразу под этим заголовком располагалась большая фотография премьер-министра, руки которого были подняты в успокаивающем жесте. Газета изгибалась как раз на лице Кэмерона, от чего премьер-министр казался измученным нападками своих коллег.   
  
Слева от статьи про этот болезненный для британцев вопрос отвоевали себе место международные новости: «Индия и Япония проведут совместные морские учения».   
  
Абрамович пожелал про себя Мердоку удачи. Их бизнес не пересекался, но их роднила ревность, которую они вызывали у англичан. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть в Англии иностранцем, гораздо хуже быть богатым и успешным иностранцем.   
  
Он в очередной раз пролистал три Дашиных фотографии. Как же она хороша. Даже удивительно, что все три фото, снятые в спешке, оказались такими удачными. Интересно, встречается ли она еще с Сафиным? И можно ли считать ее ответ признаком того, что это уже не имеет значения?   
  
Шорох бумаги подсказал ему, что де Виссер перешел к следующему разделу. Теперь на перевернутой странице место Кэмерона заняла фотография какой-то смутно знакомой красивой шатенки в больших солнечных очках: «Корабль «перчинки» вот-вот разобьется в…» Дальше было не разглядеть, но последнее слово было «моды». Только после этого Роман сообразил, что речь шла о Виктории Бекхэм.  
  
\- Здесь статья про наш вчерашний матч, - внезапно нарушил молчание де Виссер.  
  
\- Пишут о нашей победе? О двух подряд чемпионствах с рекордными показателями?  
  
Таким взглядом голландец, наверное, смотрел на своих внуков после очередной неразумной проказы. Абрамович сам когда-то смотрел так на своих детей. Он еще успел подумать, с сожалением бросая последний взгляд на портретное фото Даши, что сейчас его хорошему настроению снова придет конец.  
  
\- Не совсем. С точки зрения журналистов во вчерашнем дне было кое-что заслуживающее не меньшего внимания, чем победа «Челси» в чемпионате.  
  
 _«Поведение Моуриньо всегда шло вразрез со многими представлениями о хорошем тоне, но в эту субботу он превзошел самого себя. Все началось с попытки обнять сэра Алекса Фергюсона, которого это проявление братской любви в преддверии матча его команды с чемпионом, сбило с толку._  
  
 _Потом была реакция Моуриньо на первый гол Вильяма Галласа: все эти странные балетные па, подергивание плечами и набор жестов, свойственных, скорее, не тренеру футбольного клуба, а сигнальщику с корабля…»_  
  
Де Виссер остановился, переводя дыхание.   
  
\- Дальше тоже хорошо. _«Спустя пару минут после того, как Эшли Коул отдал пас на Рикарду Карвалью, оформившего окончательный счет, Моуриньо снял его с игры. До конца матча оставалось еще четверть часа, и причина явно крылась не в желании обеспечить Коулу долю персональных оваций (хотя именно это и произошло). Моуриньо просто вновь демонстрировал свою власть над игроком, продолжая обращаться с ним, как со школьником._  
  
 _А за несколько минут до финального свистка произошло самое экстраординарное событие вечера: Моуриньо встал, прошел к скамейке «Манчестера» (игра еще продолжалась) и начал пожимать руки всему тренерскому персоналу «гостей», включая главного тренера. Фергюссон не прервал наблюдений за матчем. И правда: этот человек завоевал Лигу Чемпионов в дополнительное время и вряд ли склонен считать себя проигравшим до финального свистка. Приглашение признать поражения в такой момент было в лучшем случае покровительственным, в худшем – оскорбительным._  
  
 _Потом Моуриньо снял с себя черный шарф и заменил его шарфом в португальских цветах. По его словам это был ответ тем критикам в его стране - «крысам», по его собственным словам – которые ждали его неудачи. Получив свою медаль, он подбежал к болельщикам на трибуне Мэттью Хардинга и сначала кинул им свой пиджак, а затем и медаль. Когда представитель спонсора выдал ему еще одну медаль, Моуриньо зашвырнул на трибуну и ее. Если бы он продолжал получать новые медали, каждый из присутствующих фанатов без сомнения обрел бы свой экземпляр»._  
  
Следующую фразу голландец прочитал после паузы, будто спохватившись, что забыл самое главное.   
  
\- _«Этот день принадлежал его игрокам. Однако окружающие вновь видели лишь его поведение, которое непременно вызовет негативные заголовки в прессе и войдет в бесчисленное множество сомнительных историй»*. Дальше ничего интересного. Журналист выражает желание, что в будущем году Жозе получит титул, личное признание и все мыслимые призы, а также избавит нас от своих капризов, и будет радовать исключительно своим футбольным мастерством и профессионализмом._  
  
\- Этот журналист, случайно, не болеет за «Манчестер»?   
  
\- Насколько я знаю, нет, - де Виссер отложил газету на стол. - Он - англичанин, Роман. В этой стране поклоняются не золотому тельцу, а правилам приличия. Здесь вежливость – маленький домашний божок, а слово «неподобающе» - языческий идол, которому английское общество ревностно приносит человеческие жертвы. Ты можешь делать все, что пожелаешь, но никто об этом не должен знать. Жозе прожил здесь уже два года, но, кажется, до сих пор считает, что способен перекроить здешние обычаи под свои привычки.  
  
Абрамович с де Виссером одновременно посмотрели на газету, сложенную статьей с фотографией Жозе вверх. Этот кусок белой мелованной бумаги выглядел недоразумением на столе, который привык видеть контракты с подписями стоимостью в десятки миллионов фунтов. Жозе на фотографии торжествующе улыбался, словно этот контраст веселил его.  
  
\- Все последние недели я наблюдал, Френк много говорил, Кеньон молчал, а Жозе выполнял свою работу. Я не хотел вмешиваться, чтобы ты тоже смог увидеть и услышать. Но теперь, думаю, пришла пора мне сказать свое слово, даже если ты не будешь рад его слышать, Роман, - голландец сложил руки на коленях и перебрал пальцами, собираясь с мыслями. - Давай вспомним, в какой ситуации мы оказались два года назад. С одной стороны был Жозе - замечательный тренер. Умный, мотивированный, прогрессивный. К тому же одаренный несравненным умением привлекать к себе внимание. С другой стороны был наш клуб. За «Челси» стояла история, скатившаяся, правда, до уровня последнего аргумента в спорах пьяных фанатов. Фактически мы стали середняком, которому некогда повезло. Прежде чем превращать «Челси» в великий клуб, нам нужно было вернуться в элиту. Жозе прекрасно справился с этой задачей, но теперь… - де Виссер прикрыл глаза, прожитые годы неожиданно махнули над ним своим крылом, напоминая невольному свидетелю, что перед ним сидит старик. - Помнишь, как ты звал меня на эту работу, Роман? Ты показал мне мечту. Заложить традиции, которыми потом будут руководствоваться следующие поколения. Добиться не просто результата, а построить систему, перед которой склонится мир. И я захотел это увидеть. Теперь я хочу спросить, не изменил ли ты своим целям? По-прежнему ли желаешь сделать «Челси» воплощением твоей мечты, или этот клуб уже превратился в обычный каприз богатого русского? - сетка морщин на лице де Виссера углубилась, иссушенные старческие пальцы едва заметно двигались, словно плели липкую паутину слов. – Если цель осталась прежней, то ты должен понимать, что для нас пришла пора делать следующий шаг. Теперь нам нужны не просто победы, нам нужно создать свой стиль, узнаваемый образ для европейских болельщиков. Жозе недостает мудрости понять это, как недостает смирения различить здравое зерно в наших замечаниях. Для него наши слова лишь попытка принизить его достижения. Раньше он говорил, что управляя «Фордом» можно победить «Феррари», только проткнув ей колеса. Сейчас он сам сидит за рулем «Феррари», однако, продолжает себя вести так, будто водит «Форд». Это неуважение к машине и тем деньгам, которые на нее затрачены, - де Виссер блекло улыбнулся своей шутке. - Пусть упреки Френка не всегда вежливы, но он думает о впечатлении, которое остается у зрителей. Пусть Кеньон слишком сильно любит говорить об объемах продаж, но прибыль является наглядной демонстрацией интереса обычного болельщика. Жозе не хочет видеть этого. Боюсь, он слишком эгоцентричен, чтобы увидеть. Никто не может быть важнее клуба. Даже блестящий, успешный и харизматичный тренер. Будущее, Роман…. Оно не за горизонтом. Оно ждет нас за дверью собственного дома. И то, что еще вчера двигало нас вперед, уже завтра потянет назад. Жозе слишком одержим победами, чтобы увидеть, что они не цель, а средство достижения настоящего величия. И в этом его величайшая слабость, которая может стать слабостью клуба.   
  
\- Ты советуешь мне сменить тренера? - взгляд бледно-голубых глаз Абрамовича был совершенно нечитаем. Перед де Виссером сейчас сидел расчетливый бизнесмен, а не футбольный мечтатель. Потому что только бизнесмен мог свести все чувства к одной сухой фразе. Выражение лица голландца не изменилось.   
  
\- Скоро для «Челси» наступит время двигаться вперед. Я боюсь, что гордыня и самолюбие Жозе помешают ему понять это. Возможно, я неправ. Я могу быть слишком стар, чтобы разглядеть некоторые вещи на расстоянии, и в следующем году он докажет, как я ошибся. Тогда я порадуюсь за него и за клуб. Но если я прав, лучше начать готовиться к нашему расставанию заранее, чтобы оно прошло как можно более гладко.   
  
*  
  
 **02.05.2006 г.**  
  
«Блэкберн» 1-0 «Челси»  
  
Джозеф Марвин стоял в микст-зоне, терпеливо ожидая конца матча, но судья все тянул и тянул с финальным свистком. Чтобы не терять времени, он занялся сочинением отчета о матче. Вместо привычных стройных строчек ему в голову лезло что-то излишне вдохновенное. Что-то про ревнивый «Ивуд парк», таящий злобу на «Стэмфорд» за украденное звание старейшего стадиона, про месть его хозяевам… А придется ведь писать про пенальти. Не забыть взять интервью у избежавшего заслуженной кары Мокоэны…   
  
-А-а-а-а! Мы выиграли! Выиграли!!!  
  
Марвин обернулся. Этот счастливый визг издавала девушка в двух шагах от него. Девчонка подпрыгивала, размахивая микрофоном, на груди у нее во все стороны раскачивался излишне большой бейдж «Ланкаширского Телеграфа». Через секунду она бросилась на шею какому-то бородачу.   
  
\- Мы выиграли, Стив! Мы в Кубке УЕФА!  
  
Вот сумасшедшая. Марвин улыбнулся. Кажется, сегодня в «Ланкаширском Телеграфе» появится сумбурная и радостная статья про чудесное путешествие «Блэкберна» от дна таблицы в прошлом сезоне до шестерки лучших команд в этом. Счастливица. С нее точно никто не потребует отчета про неназначенный пеналь для «пенсионеров».

*

**07.05.2006 г.**   
  
«Ньюкасл» 1-0 «Челси»  
  
\- Ка-а-кой гол! Изумительный удар Титуса Брамбла!  
  
\- Похоже, Рей, Жозе Моуриньо не везет. Поражение в прошлом матче заставило его распрощаться с надеждой побить свой собственный рекорд по очкам, однако, он рискует остаться без победы и в этом матче.   
  
\- Они уже чемпионы. Возможно, это сказывается на их желании выигрывать.   
  
Голоса комментаторов, которые доносились из маленького телевизора, подвешенного под самым потолком, потонули в адской смеси свиста и радостных выкриков. Уилл «Здоровяк» Гладстоун, отчаянный драчун и фан «Челси» с колыбели, на которого торжествующие восклицания за соседним столиком подействовали, как красный цвет на быка, вскочил на ноги. «Давай, мля, Лэмпси. Покажи им класс!» - заорал он. Несколько столиков по правую руку немедленно поддержали его громоподобным ревом.   
  
\- Заткнись, Уилли! – со своего места под самым телевизором поднялся маленький крепыш с порванным ухом. Сплюнув слюну в пепельницу, он продолжил. - Твоя гребаная команда спит на поле. Ща всосут еще парочку.   
  
Эту короткую речь поддержали столики, болеющие за «Ньюкасл». Атмосфера в зале начала накаляться. Хозяин паба, Френк «Растрепа» Вилмор глянул на собравшихся исподлобья. Его крошечное заведение «Мясо быка» было излюбленным местом отдыха рабочих завода в двух улицах на запад. Это были хорошие ребята, которые каждый вечер заскакивали к нему выпить кружку другую пива. Но в дни футбольных матчей даже приятели по смене могли сцепиться в драке, защищая часть своих команд. А тут еще этот Уилли, который, если не врет, засветился среди «Хэдхантеров», самого отвязного моба «пенсионеров». Был у Френка на такие случаи один способ…   
  
\- Десятку на то, что «Особенный» даст команде пиздюлей, и они выгрызут ему победу, - закричал он, перекрывая шум в зале.   
  
\- Принимаю! - Уилл вытащил из кармана мятую купюру и грохнул ею об стол. – Мы еще ощипаем этим «сорокам» хвост!   
  
\- Хрен вам, - крепыш неторопливо полез за бумажником, - хрен вам, - уже тише повторил он, снова пуская струну слюны в пепельницу.   
  
Маневр удался. С чувством выполненного долга Френк достал шляпу из-под стойки и, ловко лавируя между столиками, пошел по залу собирать ставки. Ему самому было глубоко наплевать, кто выиграет. Он болел за «Ливерпуль».  
  
*  
 **17 мая 2006 г**  
  
Поздно вечером 17 мая 2006 года на стадионе «Cтат де Франс» торжествовал сексуальный футбол Франка Райкаарда. Улыбка Роналдинью затмевала даже свет прожекторов, ушастый кубок, кажется, сверкал ярче обычного, как бывает, когда смотришь на свою награду, а не на чужую. Миллионы кулес плакали от радости. Кто-то обнимался перед телевизором. Те, кому достался счастливый билет на матч – праздновали прямо на трибунах. Один невысокий юноша в вип-ложе улыбался одновременно радостно и расстроено. Этот вечер он мечтал провести на поле.   
  
___  
  
Френк Арнесен открывал коньяк, матерясь сквозь зубы. Начхать он хотел на гуннеров с их амбициями, но именно «Барса» выбила «Челси» еще в первой стадии плей-офф. А этот отряд юных скаутов даже побороться, как следует, не сумел. Представитель Большой Четверки! Венгер в очередной раз доказал, что не способен выигрывать крупные трофеи.   
  
___  
  
Роман Абрамович, наверное, тоже смотрел бы матч, если бы не необходимость присутствовать на светской вечеринке. Впрочем, изящная линия спины Дарьи Жуковой, которой он не без удовольствия любовался весь вечер, стоила любого матча Лиги Чемпионов. Да и появление здесь старых друзей оказалось неожиданным, но приятным сюрпризом.  
  
Из толпы показался Авраам Грант, и Абрамович приветственно поднял бокал.  
  
\- Говорят, ты переезжаешь в Англию?   
  
\- Да. Буду техническим директором в «Портсмуте», - Грант улыбнулся, – мне больше нечего делать в сборной.  
  
Любому стороннему наблюдателю в глаза прежде всего бросалась его стать, больше подходящая медведю, чем гостю светского вечера. Однако, если наблюдатель давал себе труд присмотреться внимательней, он обнаруживал, что этот большой некрасивый человек выделяется среди людей своим умом так же, как медведь среди животных.   
  
\- А ты не будешь скучать по работе тренера?  
  
\- Нет. Я всегда смогу к ней вернуться, если появятся интересные предложения, - Грант глянул на Абрамовича тусклыми глазами, в которых не было ни любопытства, ни вызова, только медвежья уверенность в своей силе.  
  
___  
  
  
В доме Питера Кеньона ярко горел свет. Гости, собравшиеся на день рождение хозяйки дома, даже не вспоминали про футбол. Хорошенькая, как куколка, светловолосая девочка в синем платье декламировала звонким голоском стихи, и Кэтрин Кеньон просто лучилась от счастья.   
  
___  
  
  
В комнате Пита де Виссера светила только настольная лампа. Поправляя время от времени очки – строчки то и дело расплывались перед глазами – он читал отчет от скаутов нидерландской сборной. Де Виссера не интересовал финал Лиги Чемпионов. Для него команда, празднующая сейчас на «Стат де Франс» уже принадлежала истории. У него оставалось не так уж много лет впереди, чтобы тратить время на прошлое.   
  
___  
  
  
В еще одной комнате источником света служил телевизор с отключенным звуком. На экране томная красавица демонстрировала украшения. Эта телевизионная сирена, наверное, привычно закидывала невод, сплетенный из магических слов «скидка», «красота», «подарок», и вылавливала щедрый улов поддавшихся на ее соблазнительную песню. Лишенная власти своего голоса она походила на обычную глупую рыбу. На диване перед телевизором лежал Жозе Моуриньо, голова которого покоилась на коленях у Руя Фариа.   
  
Фариа смотрел в телевизор невидящим взглядом, не замечая ни сходства сирены с рыбой, ни того, что блестело в ее руках. Таблетки Жозе уже выпил, скорую вызывать запретил, поэтому оставалось только наблюдать и ждать. Бездействовать. Когда бездействуешь, заметить можно многое. Что морщинка между бровями Жозе была не такой глубокой несколько минут назад. Что его дыхание стало тяжелее. В этой темной комнате, освещенной мертвенным светом телевизора, Рую открывалось сокровенное знание, о той муке, которую причиняет желание помочь, и понимание, что любое прикосновение лишь станет источником дополнительной боли.  
  
Для Моуриньо весь мир сосредоточился на пульсирующей огнем точке в правой части головы. Он не мог думать, не мог открыть глаза, не мог отвлечься. Боль завладела им полностью и отняла способность сопротивляться. Так пловец, попавший в холодную хватку океана, в конце концов, сдается на его милость. Тело несчастного сводит судорога, голодные волны проглатывают его и увлекают на дно, где нет ни отдыха, ни покоя.   
  
Когда он очнулся от своего забытья, было уже светло. Повернув голову, Моуриньо увидел, что на экране телевизора какой-то мужик с рыжей бородкой размахивает рукой с зажатой в ней штуковиной. Назначение штуковины сразу не определялось, так как из отрывающегося рта Рыжей Бороды не доносилось ни слова.   
  
\- Что он собирается с этим делать? - его голос звучал хрипло после сна.   
  
\- Это называется пылесос, - немедленно отозвался Руй. Выглядел он в бледном утреннем свете помятым, лет на десять старше своих тридцати. Налившиеся мешки под красными глазами свидетельствовали о бессонной ночи.  
  
\- Плохо выспался? Что-то случилось? – вяло пошутил Жозе, вытягивая руку и касаясь колючей щеки Руя.  
  
\- У одного моего близкого человека, - Руй машинально потерся щекой о кончики пальцев, - от недостатка стресса началась мигрень.   
  
\- Ты волновался?   
  
\- Боялся, что он решит заняться самолечением. Например, позвонит и поссорится с кем-нибудь очень могущественным. Это гарантированный способ мгновенно увеличить количество стресса в своей жизни.  
  
\- Твой друг умный человек, Руй. Он не стал бы делать глупостей.   
  
\- Мой друг крайне непредсказуемый человек, поэтому я не поручусь.   
  
\- Непросчитанные глупости он бы точно не стал делать, - пробормотал Жозе, и Фариа улыбнулся.  
  
\- Пойдем на кухню пить кофе. Он нам обоим не помешает.   
  
  
  
Моуриньо несколько секунд наблюдал, как Руй ставит на огонь сковордку и открывает пачку кофе.   
  
\- Я виделся вчера утром с Кеньоном.  
  
На сковородку полетела горсть зерен. Руй, не глядя, достал из верхнего шкафчика мельницу.   
  
-Что он сказал? - наконец, спросил он. Жозе сардонически усмехнулся. Кеньон не просто разговаривал, Кеньон держал речь.   
  
_«Наша цель создать клуб, который бы не только производить победы, поглощая деньги, как зыбучие пески. Нам необходимо создать прибыльную организацию, которая станет образцом для других грандов, как в плане ведения финансов, так и в плане достижения результата. Первый шаг к этому - установление баланса в команде. Подписание Шевченко почти согласовано. Вчера с нами связался агент Баллака. Он сообщил, что Михаэль хочет прийти к нам свободным агентом. Я думаю, вы понимаете, Жозе. что ни один клуб не может упустить те невероятные возможности, которые открывают перед нами эти два подписания. С другой стороны, вы просите купить вам еще состоявших звезд, но мы не желаем превращения в «галактикос». Стратегия «Реала», как нам кажется, будет несостоятельной в долгосрочной перспективе. Это’О - замечательный игрок, это верно. Настоящий топ-форвард, но разве не то же самое можно сказать о Шевченко? Думаю, раз у нас уже есть столь звездный нападающий, мы должны переключиться на приобретение перспективной молодежи. У нас есть на примете несколько человек, которые вам понравятся»._  
  
Кеньон все штамповал и штамповал фразы, такие же тяжелые и неповоротливые, как обстановка его кабинете. Словно он не с тренером разговаривал, а давал интервью серьезному журналу об экономической стратегии клуба. Жозе пришел в бешенство легко и радостно, и ответил ему так, как разговаривал с журналистами сам.   
  
\- Я заявил ему, что он может делать все, что сочтет нужным. Пусть покупает Шевченко, Булахруза. Да хоть Кака. В нашей сбалансированной команде все равны. Мои требования одинаковы для всех. Если их уровень игры не будет отвечать ожиданиям, они сядут на лавку. А я выиграю чемпионат и Лигу, даже если мне придется играть с одиннадцатью игроками весь сезон.

 

Руй перемолол прогретые зерна в мельнице, вытряхнул кофе в джезву и добавил туда по ложке воды и сахара.  
  
Жозе на его вопрос только вскинул голову и самоуверенно заявил, что выиграет все сам без помощи администрации клуба. Даже не заявил - обозначил план на будущий сезон. От плана несло безумием, как от больничной карты постоянного пациента Бедлама. Хотя игроков это вряд ли отпугнет. За эти два года Жозе действительно создал команду, которая готова была сражаться за своего тренера в любом составе. И даже, чем черт не шутит, победить, если удача улыбнется им хоть немного. А удача улыбается тем, кто в нее верит.  
  
Кофе начал медленно подниматься. Руй вытащил из коробочки звездочку бадьяна и отломил зерно. От крошечного семечка повеяло насыщенным острым запахом. Теперь оставалось только закрепить пену и не дать кофе закипеть.   
  
Сам Руй верил в науку: сухие медицинские данные о состоянии человеческого организма, статистические таблицы истории травм, графики нагрузок и ненавидимый фактор случайности, служивший в его расчетах неизвестным коэффициентом. Наука не связывалась с удачей. Она требовала тщательно разработанной методики тренировок, чтобы обеспечить результат несмотря на возможную погрешность. Наука говорила, что с одиннадцатью игроками им не выиграть девятимесячный марафон на четыре фронта.   
  
Пенки в этот раз не получилось. Руй разлил кофе по чашкам, следя, чтобы зерно бадьяна осталось в джезве, и сделал глоток. На языке чувствовалась анисовая пикантность, освежавшая горький вкус кофе.   
  
Их уволят в итоге.  
  
\- Назови мне имена этих одиннадцати счастливчиков, я подготовлю программу тренировок.   
  
Жозе подозрительно прищурился, не поверив, что он серьезен. Руй ответил ему спокойным взглядом. Перспектива неминуемого увольнения, как ни странно, даже не взволновала его. Им стоило попробовать воплотить этот безумный план в жизнь. Что такое безумие, как не предел человеческих возможностей? Жозе не работал с теми, кто не готов был ежедневно испытывать свой предел. Именно поэтому они были лучшими. Так почему бы не подчинить себе науку вместо того, чтобы покорно мириться с ее правилами? У каждого Икара есть право на дерзость...   
  
\- Не спеши. Все трансферы я им не позволю себе навязать.   
  
\- Я больше ни с кем не хочу и не стану работать.  
  
\- Уже спровадил меня в отставку? - Жозе насмешливо поднял брови.  
  
\- Я просто проясняю ситуацию, - Руй пожалел о своем порыве. Со стороны это выглядело намеком на недоверие. Однако его серьезность треснула под действием улыбки Жозе. – Кофе пей, а то остынет.  
  
Покладисто кивнув, Моуриньо отпил из чашки.  
  
\- Поедешь на чемпионат мира? Меня уже пригласили экспертом.   
  
Клик. Щелк. И Жозе переключается на другую тему, оставляя все рабочие проблемы позади. Совершенный механизм человеческой психики, полностью подчиненный своему хозяину. Руй улыбнулся. И тоже подчинился.   
  
\- Нет.   
  
\- Пропустишь мировой праздник футбола? Как ты можешь, Руй?!   
  
\- Моя будущая теща хочет устроить месяц… взаимопонимания и любви, она так это назвала…. О, не смейся, пожалуйста. Ты просто не знаком с доньей Марией. На 9 июня она пригласила в Агиар всех своих родственников и всех родственников своего мужа. По ее замыслу каждый день очередной родственник будет организовывать для всей семьи совместный досуг. Она убеждена, что это позволит нам лучше узнать друг друга. Я видел список! Этих родственников как раз на весь мундиаль - тридцать … Жозе, я попросил тебя не смеяться!   
  
  
*  
  
Трансферное лето 2006 года оказалось не таким уж плохим, хотя назвать его хорошим дерзнул бы не каждый. Несмотря на потраченную клубом сумму в почти 60 миллионов фунтов, из желаемых игроков Моуриньо достался лишь Саломон Калу. Вместо Это’О ему купили Андрея Шевченко и Эшли Коула. Обмен просидевшего полсезона на скамейке Шона Райта-Филлипса на Джермейна Дефо, был заблокирован правлением «Челси». Та же судьба постигла попытку обменять Шона на Милана Бароша. Абрамович был непреклонен в своем желании видеть Шевченко на поле и не собирался создавать ему лишнюю конкуренцию.  
  
Провалились попытки найти запасного на позицию Терри. Правление отказало в выделении средств на Мику Ричардса из «Манчестер Сити». Никто не мог их обвинить в самодурстве в этом случае - слишком велика была сумма, которую за него просили. Однако когда правление не стало согласовывать покупки Огучи Ониевы и Жорже Андраде, даже у самых далеких от закулисных страстей людей начали возникать вопросы. Сезон 2006/07 оказался не сезоном футбола. Бог-покровитель спортивных состязаний, если существует такой на свете, не доглядел. Раздор стал войной, и в ее решающей зимней битве Авраам Грант едва не занял место Стива Кларка. Моуриньо выиграл ее, пригрозив подать в отставку. Это остудило головы враждующих сторон и установило шаткий мир между ними. Все внимание переместилось на успехи команды, которые были весьма неоднозначны.  
  
Португалец гнал свой поломанный измученный состав вперед, заставляя их бороться за все трофеи с первого дня и до последнего. После инцидента с Кларком, обозленная команда выиграла зимой Кубок Футбольной лиги. В Лиге Чемпионов им оставался шаг до финала, в Премьер Лиге - несколько очков до Манчестера. Но удача, эта верткая своевольная лгунья, надела в начале мая красное. Сначала «Ливерпуль» обыграл «Челси» по пенальти, а затем «Манчестер» свел встречу к ничьей, которая означала поражение. Победа в Кубке Англии десять дней спустя, стала для «синих» слабым утешением.   
  
*  
  
За полтора года, что прошли с памятной беседы де Виссера и Абрамовича, стены кабинета Питера Кеньона украсили картины английских пейзажистов в рамах тусклого золота, пол оделся толстым ковром, а тяжелый канделябр облюбовал себе место между шкафами. Кабинет набирал солидности вместе с владельцем. Теперь он был внушителен, как холеный кот на бархатной красной подушке, и как любой холеный кот требовал от своих хозяев неизменного распорядка дня.  
  
Рано утром в кабинете всегда появлялся сухонький молодой человек в больших очках. Он оставлял на столе – всегда на одном и том же месте – несколько бумаг. Чуть позже приходила уборщица. Она поливала цветы, протирала влажной тряпкой мебель, полировала до блеска стол, отчищая его от отпечатков пальцев, накопившихся за предыдущий день. Бумаги, оставленные помощником, ей приходилось перекладывать с места на место несколько раз подряд. На следующий день после матча «Челси» среди них непременно оказывалась газетная вырезка с прикрепленным к ней исписанным листом. Ее взгляд скользил по статье, выхватывая отдельные предложения, однако, ее мозг, занятый мыслями о приближающемся платеже за школу сына, отказывался вникать в смысл прочитанного.   
  
13 августа 2007 г.  
«Челси» 3-2 «Бирмингем».  
Название статьи в газете: «Поразительный «Челси». Их игра приносит удовольствие».   
Несколько прочитанных предложений на прикрепленной бумаге: _Больше никакого уныло дерьма от «Челси». Стильный футбол возвращается!_  
  
16 августа 2007  
«Рединг» 1-2 «Челси».   
Название статьи в газете: «Шах и мат от мастера Жозе».   
Несколько прочитанных предложений на прикрепленной бумаге: _Его умение анализировать и строить тактику игры по ходу матча просто неподражаемо. Именно поэтому он до сих пор работает в «Челси». Сегодня вечером, у Романа на глазах, он вновь продемонстрировал это._  
  
20 августа 2007  
«Ливерпуль» 1-1 «Челси»  
Заголовок в газете: «Ограбленные судьей».  
Несколько прочитанных предложений на прикрепленной бумаге: _Даже тренер «Челси» признал, что его клуб играл недостаточно хорошо, чтобы состязаться с «Ливерпулем». Команде не хватало уверенности и легкости в игре, на которые она способна. Им очень повезло. Судья был на их стороне._  
  
26 августа 2007  
«Челси» 1-0 «Портсмут»  
Заголовок в газете: «Так выигрывают чемпионы». Он был подчеркнут несколько раз, будто читавший его задумался, стоит ли искать двойной смысл в словах, выбранных журналистом.   
Несколько прочитанных предложений на прикрепленной бумаге: _Это типичное выступление «Челси» за последние годы. Хотя им не откажешь в стабильности: пусть этот клуб играет в непривлекательный футбол, он всегда добивается результата._   
  
3 сентября 2007  
«Астон Вилла» 2-0 «Челси»  
Заголовок в газете: «Везет тому, кто везет. Вилла побеждает».   
Несколько прочитанных предложений на прикрепленной бумаге: _За последние 10 матчей в Премьер Лиге (включая последний сезон) Челски одержали 3 победы, 6 ничьих и одно поражение. Это 15 очков в 10 играх. Математически это 57 очков в 38 играх, фактически «Челси» все же попадет в четверку. Но о чемпионстве им стоит забыть. Возможно, им стоит вернуть Раньери. Ведь Раньери они обязаны своими лучшими игроками: Терри воспитал он, Чеха и Коула купил он, за Дрогба и Эссьеном наблюдали скауты по его распоряжению. А чем может похвастаться Моуриньо?_  
  
16 сентября 2007  
«Челси» 0-0 «Блэкберн Роверс»   
Газеты от 16 сентября Кеньону не принесли. На одинокой бумажке прямо в центре было отпечатано короткое предложение: « _Стоимость нападения «Челси» 42 миллиона, стоимость его полузащиты почти в два раза больше. Так почему «Челси» играет на равных с клубом, который даже не может мечтать о таких игроках?»_  
  
Когда 18 сентября 2007 года после ничьей с «Русенборгом» Жозе Моуриньо был уволен с поста главного тренера «Челси», женщина, убиравшая в кабинете Питера Кеньона, недоуменно пожала плечами. Ведь все, казалось, складывалось не так уж и плохо.   
  
*

**21 сентября 2007 г**  
  
\- Я собираюсь тебя дождаться.   
  
Руй покосился на Жозе, взгляд которого был устремлен на меняющиеся зеленые буквы на табло расписания. У Жозе были опухшие глаза, как у людей, которые забываются сном только под утро. А ведь вчера вечером, когда они всей тренерской командой встречались в отеле «Конрад», он держался так, будто ни отставка, ни утреннее прощание с игроками не оставили в его душе своего следа.   
  
Электронные часы на табло показали десять: Руй привез Жозе в Хитроу с небольшим запасом времени. Руй не спрашивал, как получилось, что Матильда с детьми улетела в Португалию еще в день отставки Жозе. Когда они успели собрать вещи? Почему его семья так спокойно восприняла отъезд? Ответы на эти вопросы были не менее красноречивы, чем щедрая сумма отступных, заплаченная без лишних проволочек сразу после увольнения. Оставалось только злиться на себя за отсутствие наблюдательности - пока они думали, что Жозе размышляет, когда на его голову упадет топор, он улаживал все проволочки.   
  
Теперь оставалось только лететь домой. Сильвинью уезжал одним рейсом с Брито через пару дней. Андре пока решил задержаться у каких-то друзей отца в Лондоне. У самого Руя в почте лежало предложение работы от «Порту». Успели сориентироваться. Шакалы.   
  
\- Я буду ждать, сколько нужно, чтобы снова работать с тобой, - настойчиво повторил Руй.   
  
\- Я сейчас не веду переговоров с клубами.   
  
И «не могу гарантировать места ни одному из вас». Вчера на «прощальном ужине» Жозе это уже говорил. Еще сказал спасибо за работу, сказал, что они все потрясающие специалисты, сказал, что хотел бы работать с ними вновь. И честно предупредил, что из тех клубов, на предложение которых он мог бы согласиться, ни один, скорее всего, не поменяет тренера до следующего лета. Про подготовку презентации для Федерации Футбола Англии Жозе умолчал. И был прав, не стоит никого обнадеживать на пустом месте. Шансы на то, что твердолобая Федерация рискнет сделать Жозе тренером национальной сборной, были меньше нуля. Конечно, Федерация, порой, решалась на безумные шаги, чтобы спасти свою некогда великую команду, но пропасть, лежащую между безумием и смелостью, преодолеть ей не удавалось никогда.   
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
Объявили регистрацию на рейс до Марселя. Очень загорелая блондинка в коротких шортах и больших очках покатила перед собой большой красный чемодан. Прямо за ней пристроилась пара средних лет. Потом мужчина в джинсах и свитере. Женщина в джинсах и кофте…  
  
Прошла еще минута. Люди шли нескончаемым плотным потоком, равнодушные к двум мужчинам, ждавшим своей очереди. С деревянного кресла неподалеку встал азиат, и тот час его место заняла совсем юная девушка, наверное, студентка. Ее сосед, мужчина в наушниках, даже не пошевелился, продолжая лениво пережевывать хот-дог.   
  
\- Не раньше следующего лета, Руй. Так что если не хочешь провести девять месяцев дома, глядя на стены, можешь искать работу.   
  
Силвинью вчера в ответ на это заявление пробормотал нечто восхитительно заковыристое. Умение бывшего вратаря материться в случае необходимости было просто непревзойденным. Запомнить эту виртуозную конструкцию Руй не смог, поэтому только качнул головой.  
  
\- Я подожду. Если я тебе нужен.   
  
Зеленые буквы опять мигнули. Началась регистрация на рейс до Лиссабона. Жозе внезапно обернулся и порывисто обнял его за шею. Расставание в этот момент показалось Рую неизбежным и даже каким-то немного окончательным. Больше полугода… Кто знает, что может случиться за это время?  
  
\- Нужен. Очень.   
  
*  
  
23 сентября 2007 года Авраам Грант провел свой первый матч в должности главного тренера «Челси».   
  
_____  
* Авторство статьи из "Гардиан", которую читает де Виссер, принадлежит Ричарду Вильямсу.


End file.
